


Much Ado About Nothing

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Harry Potter Next Generation, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2011-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron finds a pregnancy test kit in the linen cupboard and jumps to conclusions.





	Much Ado About Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Ron wondered how much longer Hermione would be gone. She had left early that afternoon with Ginny. It was now close to six, and she still hadn’t returned. Hugo wanted dinner, so Ron made sandwiches. 

“Where’s Rose?” he asked. 

“In the lounge, waiting for Scorpius,” Hugo replied. “When will Mum be back?”

“Any minute, I’m sure,” Ron said hopefully. “Why don’t we tidy up and surprise her? You take out the trash, and I’ll put the laundry away.”

As he headed upstairs with a stack of neatly folded towels, Ron heard Rose letting Scorpius in. She was giggling at something he said. _Great._ _Another summer with that boy spending more time here than he does at home._

As Ron was putting the towels away, he spotted a small box at the back of the cupboard. It looked very familiar. _What’s this doing here? Hermione bought one every month while we were trying to conceive. But that was years ago. She can’t be pregnant, not at her age. That leaves--!”_

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

“Rose Ginevra Weasley! Explain what this was doing in the linen cupboard!”

Ron burst into the lounge, waving the pregnancy test kit at his daughter. 

“I don’t know,” Rose said in bewilderment. “It isn’t mine.”

“I suppose it belongs to Hugo, then,” Ron said sarcastically. 

“Rose?” Scorpius began uneasily.

“It isn’t mine, Scorpius,” Rose repeated, turning to him. “You know I take my potion faithfully.”

“I wish you hadn’t said that,” Scorpius groaned, wondering if he would live long enough to reach the front door. 

“You’re going to marry my daughter first thing tomorrow,” Ron ordered. “She’s not going to be an unwed mother.”

“I start my summer job tomorrow,” Scorpius squeaked. 

“Dad, listen to me,” Rose said loudly. “I’m not pregnant, not do I plan to be for several more years. Scorpius and I still have another year of school.  We haven't even discussed marriage!"

“I think I’d better leave,” Scorpius said quickly, almost tripping in his haste to reach the door.

"Get back here, you second-generation ferret!  I haven't finished talking to you!" Ron roared.

  _~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

“What’s going on?” Hugo asked. “Why are you all yelling?”

“That’s what I’d like to know,” Hermione said, entering through the door that Scorpius had left open. Her arms were full of parcels. “Scorpius nearly knocked me over as I came up the walk. I’m afraid he splinched himself trying to Apparate.”

“Good. I know just which body part he needs to get rid of,” Ron snapped. “Where have you been all this time?”

“Shopping, obviously,” Hermione said, depositing her parcels on the sofa. “Would someone please tell me what’s happening?”

“I found this in the linen cupboard,” Ron said, handing her the box. “I assumed it belonged to Rose.”

“I’m not pregnant, Mum, and I didn’t buy the kit,” Rose said earnestly. “Dad doesn’t believe me. He said awful things.”

“I’m sorry, love,” Ron said sheepishly. 

“The kit belongs to me,” Hermione said quietly. “I bought it several weeks ago, but Ginny thought I should see a Healer for confirmation. She went with me this afternoon. Then we went shopping for maternity clothes.”

Her announcement was met with a stunned silence. 

“Let’s take the parcels upstairs, Hugo,” Rose said quickly. “They need to talk.” 

__

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

__

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Ron found his voice. “I can't believe it, not after all these years.  Won't it be dangerous for you?"

“The Healer said I’m in excellent health. I didn’t tell you because I wasn’t sure.  We aren’t the first couple to have a change of life baby,” she pointed out. “I’m very happy, Ron.”

“So am I," he admitted, giving her a tender kiss.  “Let’s go tell the kids that their new brother or sister will be along next---?”

“February,” Hermione supplied. “I think we could all do with a cup of tea.”

__

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

__

“You told Scorpius he and Rose had to get married?” Hermione cried indignantly. “You probably scared him half to death. Even if she were pregnant, she wouldn’t have to marry him. That isn’t done anymore.”

“It is in my house,” Ron growled, but he winked at Rose.

“You’re impossible,” she chuckled. “I hope my new sibling is a boy. Girls have it too hard around here.”

“There’s the Floo,” Hermione said, turning her head toward the lounge.

“I’ll get it,” Hugo said, jumping up. He came back almost immediately.

“For you, Dad. It’s the Malfoys.”

“Astoria and Draco?” Hermione inquired.

“No, Draco and old Mr. Malfoy. They look really mad,” Hugo grinned. 

“You’re on your own, Ronald,” Hermione said heartlessly. “Rose, would you like to see what I bought?”

“I’d love to,” Rose smiled. “Have fun, Dad. If I were you, I’d start with a serious apology.” 

Hugo waited until his mother and sister left the room. 

“Dad? It’s good to know you’re still fit, at your age,” he smirked. 

Ron shot him a murderous glare as he headed toward the lounge. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
